<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Снова наступит весна by Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556315">Снова наступит весна</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly'>Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Translations in Russian | Перевод на русский язык [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Florist Rey, Fluff, Soft Ben, soft rey, the greenhouse is a metaphor, this is so soft i want to cuddle with it, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"- И это прекрасная оранжерея. Я надеюсь, что в конечном итоге смогу воздать ей должное.<br/>Его пальцы все еще рассеянно потирают ее лодыжку, и он смотрит на розовый носок с ромашками, когда произносит:<br/>-	Сможете. Вы уже это делаете."</p><p>Лея заключила контракт с Рэй на восстановление старой, разрушающейся оранжереи Падме Амидалы. В течение года Рэй получает намного больше, чем когда-либо рассчитывала.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Translations in Russian | Перевод на русский язык [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Снова наступит весна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279628">spring will come again</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/prncesselene/pseuds/prncesselene">prncesselene</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я ничего не знаю об оранжереях. Или о садоводстве, если уж на то пошло.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Лето</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Лето на Набу известно своей влажностью. Осень тут мягкая, зима щадящая, а после из морозных теней появляется весна, которая несет с собой яркое свежее небо и ветер, который щекочет щеку перед грозой.</p><p>Но лето… это самое время для того, чтобы улизнуть подальше.</p><p>В городе Тид Лея Органа сидит во главе стола, и Рэй не может не заметить на ее кольце эмблемы трех семей – Органы, Скайуокеров и Амидалы. Она ни о чем не спрашивает, хотя всегда мечтала узнать. Каково это – иметь так много фамилий в своем распоряжении и такое богатое наследие за плечами. На Набу не найдется ни единой души, которая не знала бы бурную историю этих фамилий. Очарование запретной любви, разлученная семья, в которой все были друг для друга чужаками, и вот наконец: воссоединения, свадьба с молодым бандитом, ребенок.</p><p>Это все ужасно романтично.</p><p>- Сейчас я занимаюсь восстановлением поместья моей матери в Варыкино. То, что мы способны вернуть ему былую славу, очень важно.</p><p>Лея возится с бумагами на столе, ее идеально ухоженные ногти слегка подрагивают.</p><p>- Вы упомянули, что у вас есть цветочная лавка.</p><p>- Да, в городе.</p><p>Предприятие Рэй выросло из скромного прилавка на воскресном рынке в целый магазин, который мог похвастаться как местными, так и зарубежными цветами. Даже туристы знали о «Саде Ниимы» и стекались в него толпами каждую весну.</p><p>- Я управляю ей уже несколько лет, но вообще работаю с растениями всю жизнь.</p><p>Лея удовлетворенно кивает.</p><p>- Эта оранжерея будет немаленьким подвигом. Мне нужно, чтобы вы оставались в поместье на протяжении всего года, предварительно до следующей весны. Как думаете, справитесь с этим?</p><p>Рэй уже поняла, что будет работать удаленно – о сроках говорилось в объявлении с фотографией поместья, и Варыкино находилось на расстоянии нескольких часов на поезде. Одна из ее коллег, Роуз, уже прошла обучение основам управления «Садом», и, готовясь к собеседованию, Рэй дала подруге ее собственную связку ключей от магазина.</p><p>- Да. Я справлюсь.</p><p>Лея легко улыбается, довольная ее смелостью.</p><p>- Замечательно. Собирайте вещи – вы приступаете с понедельника.</p><p>Первые несколько дней в Варыкино Рэй проводит в одиночестве, но не возражает. Она привыкла быть одна и научилась обращать это состояние в оружие. Она просыпается до восхода солнца, приступает к работе, сменив привычные платье и фартук на комбинезон и перчатки, и очищает землю от сорняков и шипов. Засыпает с появлением луны и во сне видит сады, парки и сломанные вещи, которые может оживить своей нежной рукой.</p><p>Оранжерея в поместье не похожа ни на что, виденное Рэй раньше: ее широкие стеклянные стены загибаются кверху и образуют купол. Конечно, ее магазин в городе не может сравниться с рыночным прилавком, но к концу дня все же оказывается тесноватым. Но земля и небо, окружающие оранжерею, словно материнские объятия, дарят чувства тепла и свободы.</p><p>Она волшебная и одновременно готичная, и сердце Рэй пылает при мысли об ее превращении в место, где может расцвести жизнь.</p><p>Через несколько дней после начала контракта Лея навещает ее вместе с сыном.</p><p>Несмотря на все старые захватывающие истории о браке Органы-Скайуокер-Амидалы с молодым бандитом Соло, Рэй быстро понимает, что на самом деле все не так, как кажется.</p><p>Он высокий. Это первое, что замечает Рэй – позже она узнает, что свет меняет цвет его глаз с темно-коричневого на светло-карий, а их зеленые искорки отличаются по цвету от стен оранжереи, и улыбнется своей находке, будто секретному подарку.</p><p>Но сейчас она видит, что он высокий и хмурый, лицо будто разрисовано постоянным маркером. Руки, взявшие ее маленькую ладонь, чтобы пожать, теплые.</p><p>Она лично проводит им экскурсию по оранжерее и всего несколько дней спустя уже видит ее продолжением собственной личности, указывая, где будут посажены растения и как розы доберутся до света, когда зацветут. Лея одобрительно кивает, но ее сын ходит мрачным, засунув руки в карманы и опустив плечи.</p><p>Она слышит, как они спорят, когда наконец приступает к обеду и берет в руки бутерброд.</p><p>- Ты должна научиться принимать смерть старых вещей.</p><p>Его голос глубокий и злой, разочарование звучит в каждом слоге.</p><p>- Мы не можем жить, оставаясь в прошлом.</p><p>Лея вздыхает, терпеливо, но твердо. Она не отвечает на вызов в голосе сына.</p><p>- Речь идет не о жизни в <em>прошлом</em>, Бен, а о том, чтобы взять его с собой в будущее. Ты ждешь, что я просто позволю этим воспоминаниям умереть? Всему, что здесь жило?</p><p>- Это не стоит инвестиций. Почему ты не слушаешь меня? Мы должны снести его и…</p><p>- <em>Бен</em>. Я наняла очень опытную садовницу, чтобы она помогла превратить это имение в место, которое я смогу с гордостью назвать нашим. Тебя может мало заботить наследство нашей семьи, но для меня чертовски много значит тот факт, что оно может выйти за пределы наших с тобой жизней. Стать местом, куда однажды ты сможешь привести своих детей.</p><p>- Мы могли бы получить целое <em>состояние</em> за эту землю.</p><p>- Речь идет о семье, Бен. Мне нужно, чтобы ты понял это.</p><p>- Семья. Ты собираешься сидеть и читать мне нотации о <em>семье</em>?</p><p>Разговор, продолжавшийся почти криком, переходит в торопливый шепот, будто они затронули тему, о которой никто не хочет говорить слишком громко, пока наконец он не стонет, громко и разочарованно, но покорно.</p><p>- Если ты действительно намерена это сделать, я хочу участвовать. На каждом этапе.</p><p>- Это кажется логичным. В любом случае, ты же все здесь унаследуешь.</p><p>В голосе Леи звучит улыбка:</p><p>- Почему бы тебе не взять за привычку приезжать каждую неделю, чтобы проверять, как идут дела?</p><p>Итак, год начинается с серьезной ноты.</p><p> </p><p>Первые несколько раз он, как призрак – всегда на периферии ее зрения, оценивая без единого слова. Они обмениваются любезностями, когда она приветствует его, и каждый раз ее комбинезон оказывается более невзрачным и грязным, чем в прошлый. Она старается улыбаться ему так, как только может; что-то подсказывает, что ему это нужно. Медленно его нахмуренные брови начинают выравниваться в плоскую линию.</p><p>Она пытается игнорировать мысль, как часто смотрит на его губы.</p><p>- Я почти закончила уборку, - говорит она ему как-то раз, когда в небе ярко светит солнце. И в тот самый момент замечает свет в его глазах. То, как коричневый цвет превращается в мягкий ореховый. – Я знаю, что на это потребовалось много времени, но… что ж, эта оранжерея довольно большая.</p><p>- Вам нужна помощь? Мы можем нанять еще работников, если вы считаете это необходимым.</p><p>Он не выглядит так, будто думает, что <em>это</em> необходимо, но сутулость в его плечах стала менее выраженной с тех пор, как Рэй постепенно очистила оранжерею и освободила место под весну.</p><p>- Ох. Ну, было бы здорово, но мне нравится делать все самой.</p><p>Брюки и рубашка придают ему профессиональный вид, мягкие волны темных волос доходят чуть ниже ушей. Поднявшись на цыпочки, можно было бы дотронуться до них – но тогда она бы все испортила, и вообще они здесь по другой причине, так что <em>эта</em> мысль гонится прочь.</p><p>- Разве что вы бы захотели сами хоть раз испачкать руки.</p><p>Его рот изгибается вверх – не совсем улыбка, зато не сравнится с хмурым взглядом.</p><p>- Может быть, на следующей неделе.</p><p>Когда он приезжает на следующей неделе, то снова одет в брюки и рубашку, и она отмечает это в момент, когда его видит.</p><p>- Я думала, что наконец получу хоть какую-то помощь от печально известного Бена Соло, - говорит она.</p><p>- И что конкретно я сделал, чтобы заслужить дурную славу?</p><p>- О, вы же знаете здешних смотрителей. Они сплетничают. Говорят, что в детстве вы были просто <em>потрясающим</em> объектом для опеки. И теперь я точно знаю, как наказать вас, если будете плохо себя вести.</p><p>Он наконец-то, <em>наконец-то</em> смеется, и сердце Рэй замирает в груди. Ощущение было таким, будто она нашла золотую жилу.</p><p>В следующий раз он приезжает в более повседневной одежде, джинсах и футболке. Рэй изо всех сил старается не замечать изгибы мускулов на его руках или то, как они играют, когда он идет что-то взять из чулана.</p><p>Она предоставила ему еженедельный отчет о проделанной работе, отдельно отметив, что скоро ей будет необходимо съездить в деревню, чтобы купить больше материалов. Она жаждет выбраться и снова увидеть людей – короткие поездки, чтобы проверить дела в «Саду», и звонки Финну это замечательно, но она скучает по приветствиям клиентов, обсуждениям композиций, тем маленьким кусочкам старой жизни, от которых отказалась ради этого особого проекта.</p><p>- Так вы мой новый помощник? - ее волосы собраны в пучок, на щеке может быть пятнышко грязи, но она вглядывается в него с широкой улыбкой, дерзко и не в силах оторваться от этих глаз.</p><p>- Да, если вы меня берете.</p><p>Они вместе идут в оранжерею, и она погружает его в работу, молча оценивая широкую волну спины, когда он наклоняется, чтобы собрать листья и положить их в пластиковый мешок для мусора. Он не особо сопротивляется, несмотря на свои прежние критические замечания. Она гадает, что могло изменить его мнение.</p><p>Какое-то время они работают в тишине, и этих мягких звуков достаточно, чтобы заполнить помещение. Он усердный и сосредоточенный, но время от времени она поднимает голову и ловит его взгляд, прежде чем тот перемещается в сторону. Она идет к нему, чтобы положить грязные листья в пакет, когда нога спотыкается о брошенный садовый шланг, и она с толчком летит на землю. У нее вырывается стон, ладони расцарапаны и покраснели, и тут пара более сильных рук опускается ей на плечи.</p><p>- Вы в порядке?</p><p>Рэй скулит, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть в его широко распахнутые глаза.</p><p>- Я в порядке, но думаю, моя лодыжка...</p><p>- Можете идти?</p><p>Она пытается подняться и вздрагивает всем телом, опираясь на левую ногу. Он ругается и поднимает ее, держа за спину и под коленями, чтобы отнести на кухню. Ее руки обвились вокруг его шеи, а боль лишь слегка ослабла от теплой хватки. Его волосы достаточно длинные, чтобы касаться шеи, и она удивляется их мягкости в своих руках, легкомысленно думая, несмотря на боль, что в самом деле их трогает.</p><p>Он усаживает ее на кухонный остров, хватает табуретку, чтобы сесть впереди, а затем достает аптечку из ящика.</p><p>- Можете указать, где болит?</p><p>- Могу <em>сказать</em>. Думаю, лодыжка.</p><p>Прикосновение его рук нежное, но достаточное, чтобы заставить зажмуриться от боли. Он снова ругается и мягко потирает лодыжку в тихой надежде, что одно его прикосновение исцелит боль.</p><p>- Можно снять вашу обувь?</p><p>Она выдавливает смешок и кивает. Он медленно развязывает шнурки, придерживая ее за голень, и стягивает ботинок, под которым оказывается розовый носок с узором из ромашек. Он одобрительно улыбается.</p><p>- Мило.</p><p>- О, видели бы вы зеленые с гортензиями, - она толкает его здоровой ногой, пока он приступает к делу, снимая носок, чтобы получить доступ к коже. Это определенно медицинская мера, и лодыжка правда болит, но что-то в том, как его пальцы держатся за ткань, мягко прикасаясь к ее коже, вызывает дрожь. Кончики его ушей порозовели, и он сосредоточился на лодыжке, избегая ее взгляда.</p><p>Он ощупывает вокруг, чтобы оценить боль, прежде чем определяет, что это, вероятно, просто растяжение связки, и бинтует лодыжку марлей.</p><p>- Вы не должны наступать на нее несколько дней.</p><p>- Есть, капитан. Думаю, это означает, что я должна наконец от всего отдохнуть, - смеется она. – Работа шла без остановки.</p><p>Его рука все еще слабо сжимает ее лодыжку, и она надеется, что он не уберет ее.</p><p>- Каждому иногда нужна передышка, - говорит он.</p><p>Между ними воцаряется молчание, пока она обдумывает его слова.</p><p>- Почему вы хотели снести оранжерею? – спрашивает она, когда любопытство берет верх.</p><p>Он задумывается, прежде чем ответить.</p><p>- Я не видел в ней ценности. Все еще не вижу, если честно. - Ее передергивает от его откровений, и он мягко проводит пальцем по лодыжке, словно извиняясь. - <em>Но</em> это поместье очень много значит для моей матери. Мы никогда толком не знали бабушку, которая им владела. Думаю, она считает, что если сохранит его, то как-то сохранит и ее наследие. Я не знаю, согласен ли с этим, но… стараюсь исполнить ее желание.</p><p>В его словах были честность и грубая простота, которых Рэй не ожидала.</p><p>- Ваша семья заботится о вас, - шепчет она. – Смотрители, ваша мама, все поют вам похвалы. Было бы хорошо, если бы вы это оценили.</p><p>Она избегает упоминания о том, что у нее подобного никогда не было – и, возможно, никогда не будет.</p><p>Он не отвечает, и она прочищает горло, чувствуя себя неловко.</p><p>- <em>И</em> это прекрасная оранжерея. Я надеюсь, что в конечном итоге смогу воздать ей должное.</p><p>Его пальцы все еще рассеянно потирают ее лодыжку, и он смотрит на розовый носок с ромашками, когда произносит:</p><p>- Сможете. Вы уже это делаете.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Осень</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Она не может перестать думать о Бене Соло. Когда тяжелую летнюю жару сменяет комфортная тень осени, Рэй продолжает работать в оранжерее. Закончив уборку, она готовит землю для цветов и удобряет ее мульчей. Бен продолжает приезжать каждую неделю, и всякий раз она чувствует, как все глубже и глубже погружается во что-то опасное.</p><p>Он теперь всегда в повседневной одежде, готовый броситься и помочь, если она попросит. Иногда она это делает, просто чтобы увидеть, как блеск пота смягчает его черты и слегка увлажняет волосы. Он внимательно наблюдает за ее работой, ругает, если она ходит слишком быстро, и прыгает, чтобы оказаться рядом, споткнись она о ветку.</p><p>Он рассказывает ей о своей работе. Он писатель и уже опубликовал три книги. Это художественная литература, и он просит ее не читать, но она все равно находит книги той же ночью и проглатывает первую. Они хороши.</p><p>Она рассказывает ему о «Саде», Роуз и Финне, а также о своей прежней жизни и человеке, которым она была до приезда в оранжерею. Он обещает, что посетит магазин в следующий раз, когда выдастся свободный день, но ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы <em>она </em>показала ему все сама. Она соглашается.</p><p>Он рассказывает ей, что потерял отца, и о том, как сожалеет, что не увиделся с ним раньше. Теперь она немного лучше понимает его разговор с матерью.</p><p>Она рассказывает ему, что выросла одна в мире, где была не нужна, о том, что Роуз и Финн были ее единственной семьей за всю жизнь. Он берет ее руку и не отпускает какое-то время.</p><p>Лея не приезжала лично с самого первого визита, но они часто разговаривают по телефону. Когда Рэй спрашивает о Бене, голос Леи начинает звучать иначе, но Рэй не обращает на это внимания.</p><p>Они работают в оранжерее, когда ее живот начинает урчать, и перемещаются на кухню, прежде чем у него появляется идея.</p><p>- Садись, - велит он, указывая на кухонный остров. – Я слышал, ты очень плохой повар.</p><p>- Кто тебе сказал? - спрашивает она, краснея. Это правда. Все эти месяцы она была, как птичка – ела мало и только то, что могла найти. В ее жизни так было всегда, так что дело – в силе привычки.</p><p>Прежде чем она успевает опомниться, он уже бегает по кухне, собирая специи и овощи и готовя пасту с помидорами и чесноком, а ее рот <em>наполняется слюной</em>. Он дает ей тарелку и садится рядом на табурет, как в тот день, когда она вывихнула лодыжку. На этот раз у нее в руках еда, приготовленная для нее кем-то другим – теплая, сытная и <em>вкусная</em>.</p><p>- Тебе нравится? – спрашивает он почти застенчиво.</p><p>Нравится. Даже очень: она чувствует себя целой и счастливой, и в сердце расцветает что-то новое впервые за долгое время. Она кивает, отмечая, что из-за румянца он выглядит юным и полным жизни, таким далеким от человека, который хмурился и сутулился в день, когда они встретились.</p><p>Когда он встает, чтобы помыть посуду, она хватает его за запястье, притягивая к себе. Дополнительная высота стула обеспечивает удобную позицию, и они оказываются рядом на уровне глаз. Она не планировала далеко вперед, не знала, что эти глаза окажутся настолько завораживающими и так близко, и потребовалось мгновение, чтобы вспомнить, что хотелось сделать в первую очередь.</p><p>А потом она целует его.</p><p>Его губы мягкие, и какое-то время он не двигается, так что она гадает, не ошиблась ли, отстраняется, чтобы извиниться, но он тут же притягивает ее обратно, беря ее лицо в свои большие ладони. Их губы осторожно двигаются друг напротив друга, робко и нервно, но быстро обретая уверенность.</p><p>- Я уже давно хотел это сделать, - шепчет он, на секунду отодвигаясь, чтобы отдышаться, прежде чем снова нежно поцеловать ее в щеку.</p><p>Она мягко улыбается.</p><p>- Я тоже.</p><p>Она не следит за тем, как долго они сидят на кухне, изучая друг друга, и может лишь думать, что целовать его – это самое приятное, что она когда-либо делала, и она не хочет останавливаться никогда.</p><p>После этого его визиты становятся более частыми. Изначально вызванные чувством долга и обязанностями, теперь они подкрепляются желанием видеть ее. Она притворяется, что это не кружит ей голову, но приводит себя в порядок всякий раз перед тем, как открыть дверь дома и увидеть его.</p><p>Поздней осенью они вместе отправляются на рынок, чтобы купить нужные семена и удобрения. Варыкино прекрасно, и, когда деревья цветут последний раз перед тем, как наступают холода, Рэй счастлива, что может разделить с ним удовольствие видеть это. Последние несколько месяцев были более чем умопомрачительными.</p><p>Они держатся за руки, пока он ведет ее через деревню, на рынок, где у нее разбегаются глаза от обилия выбора. Лея одобрила ее планы на оранжерею, но по пути она показывает их и Бену, в возбуждении указывая, где и что посадит.</p><p>- Я думаю, что магнолии будут прекрасно смотреться вот здесь, а в этом углу нам действительно придется хорошенько поработать, чтобы стена из плюща могла расти, и… - она замолкает и, поднимая голову, замечает, что он даже не смотрит. Его глаза далеко от бумаги. Они наблюдают за ней.</p><p>- Звучит идеально. Все, что бы ни придумала твоя голова, для меня идеально, - говорит он, целуя ее в лоб.</p><p>Купив все необходимое, он угощает ее яблочным сидром, и они садятся у тыквенного поля и наблюдают, как дети и родители блуждают между плодами.</p><p>С наступлением сумерек становится холодно, и он укладывает ее себе на плечо, а она сонно прижимается к нему носом.</p><p>- Уже поздно, Бен... ты сможешь сесть на поезд?</p><p>Он поворачивается, чтобы коснуться ее подбородка и приподнять голову, с мольбой в глазах.</p><p>- А если я надеялся, что могу остаться? Я позаботился, чтобы для меня приготовили отдельную комнату. Просто хотел провести больше времени с тобой.</p><p>- О, - она лениво улыбается, сокращая расстояние между ними поцелуем. – Мне нравится. Не думаю, что тебе нужна отдельная комната.</p><p>Он смеется; теперь они общаются так легко, и она не может поверить, что когда-то гадала, что нужно сделать, чтобы он раскрылся.</p><p>- Хорошо. Я блефовал.</p><p> </p><p>Когда они возвращаются в поместье, он помогает ей выгрузить мешки с мульчей, удобрениями и семенами и заносит в оранжерею, после чего прислоняется к стене в полном изнеможении. Она хихикает, подходит ближе и обнимает его. Стеклянная стена встречает ее руки холодом, но он теплый и заключает ее в объятья.</p><p>Он целует ее медленно и нежно, и это похоже на обещание. Из их собственного планетария видно, как по-разному мерцают звезды, а они находят новые способы узнать друг друга. Она кусает его за мочки ушей, он целует ее в шею, а ее пальцы пробегают по его волосам. Они стонут друг другу в губы и отчаянно цепляются за одежду, но достаточно благопристойны, чтобы сбежать в ее комнату, пока не стало слишком поздно.</p><p>Когда она приводит его к себе этой ночью, все неидеально; они продолжают исследовать неизведанную территорию, оставляя заметки и учась, чтобы каждый раз после этого становился лучше, совершеннее благодаря паре мягких указаний здесь и нежным толчкам там. Они смеются над ошибками и заглушают стоны поцелуями.</p><p>Рэй наслаждается ощущением объятий, в которых ее держит Бен Соло, его руки обвивают ее тело, пока он шепчет, что она богиня; и целует ее в плечо. Что он не желает больше расставаться с ней ни на день; и целует ее прямо под грудью.</p><p>Что он думает, что влюбился в нее.</p><p>Они останавливаются, ее глаза широко распахнуты и замерли. Он бормочет:</p><p>- Ты… тебе не нужно отвечать тем же, я не хочу на тебя давить, но…</p><p>- <em>Бен</em>, - шепчет она с трепетом. Какой идиот. <em>Ее </em>идиот. – Я тоже тебя люблю.</p><p>Он поднимается, чтобы поймать ее губы, и яростно целует их, прежде чем продолжить благоговейные движения по ее телу, опускаясь все ниже, на этот раз повторяя одну фразу: <em>Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Зима</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ей нужно придумать, как сообщить Лее.</p><p>Она знает, что Бен не сказал ей, потому что, хоть он и обещал предпринять серьезные усилия, чтобы исцелить рану, нанесенную своей семье, это происходит медленно. Он почти ничего не рассказывает матери. Так что Рэй понимает, что придется взять дело в свои руки.</p><p>Зимние морозы заставили замедлить темпы работы; она не будет сажать семена до января, пока земля не начнет прогреваться, поэтому снова проводит больше времени в Тиде. Лея согласилась, довольная прогрессом, которого достигла Рэй. Она проводит одну неделю здесь, одну там, и Бен остается с ней.</p><p>Приятно снова быть в «Саду», толкаться бедрами с Роуз, отпуская смешные шутки, и болтать с Финном, когда он заходит, чтобы передать своей жене обед. Она знакомит их с Беном в день, когда он наконец посещает магазин, и ведет его в заднюю комнату на экскурсию.</p><p>Она целует его, пока он играет с узлом на фартуке.</p><p>- Подожди, дай секунду посмотреть, - бормочет он, отстраняясь, чтобы оценить мягкую ткань цвета хаки, а под ней – бордовый вязаный свитер. – Мне нравится. Почему ты не носишь это дома?</p><p>Пряча лицо у него на груди, она обнимает его и пожимает плечами. Он начал называть поместье и оранжерею <em>домом</em>, и она не совсем понимает, как к этому относиться. Разве всего несколько месяцев назад ему не хотелось продать их?</p><p>- Я предпочту комбинезон, если придется возиться в грязи, - отвечает она. – А здесь я должна оставаться чистой, и для этого милого фартука хватит.</p><p>- Ты всегда милая, - шепчет он ей в макушку. – В грязи или нет.</p><p>Она отходит от него, чтобы срезать несколько цветов, мысли уже заняты новой композицией.</p><p>- Мы обязаны сказать твоей маме, Бен, - она хватает охапку белых роз и гипсофил и кладет ее перед собой на стол. – Она должна знать.</p><p>Он вздыхает, проводя рукой по лицу.</p><p>- Я знаю… я работаю над этим, честно. Над всем этим.</p><p>Она смотрит на него с надеждой.</p><p>- <em>Всем</em> этим?</p><p>- На днях я позвонил дяде.</p><p>На сей раз она останавливается и замирает в шоке.</p><p>- Правда?</p><p>- Да. Сразу ничего не получится, но с приближением праздников я подумал…</p><p>Взволнованная, она спешит снова обнять его.</p><p>- О, Бен, чудесно. Это стоит того, поверь мне. Нет ничего лучше семьи.</p><p>Она старается не принимать собственные слова близко к сердцу. Осознание того, что у нее семьи никогда не было, приходит к нему раньше, и он страстно целует ее.</p><p>- Я знаю. Ты научила меня этому, Рэй. В больших смыслах, чем можешь представить.</p><p>В тот же вечер она заканчивает композицию для Леи и отправляет ей вместе с открыткой. В качестве благодарности.</p><p>Недели вне города они проводят в поместье, наслаждаясь тишиной. Хотя сейчас зима, они находят способы согреться – кутаясь в одеяла, попивая горячий шоколад, согревая <em>друг друга</em> во время частых занятий любовью.</p><p>Они стараются сбалансировать это время с работой – она возится в оранжерее, очищая почву, в то время как та медленно, но верно готовится к наступлению жизни. Он пишет. Это тихое и счастливое существование, и Рэй чувствует, что ее голова кружится всякий раз, когда она пытается найти ему объяснение. Такое не могло случиться с ней, верно?</p><p>- Я не представлял, каким может быть это место, - говорит он, когда они лежат обнаженными субботним утром, слишком ленивые и довольные, чтобы вставать. Его руки обнимают ее, прижимая ближе. – Оно всегда было безнадежной развалюхой, которая так и ждет, чтобы ее продали.</p><p>- Все можно исправить, Бен, - говорит она, целуя его предплечья. Его нос прижимается к изгибу ее плеча, вызывая дрожь у шеи даже сейчас, когда ей настолько тепло, насколько было возможно посреди зимы. – Все, если попытаться.</p><p>Лея приглашает ее на Рождество – иронично, ведь она и так планировала провести его в поместье. Однажды утром она позвонила Рэй, как раз когда у той между бедер находилась голова Бена, и это был самый тяжелый телефонный разговор в жизни.</p><p>- Так вы думаете, что все в порядке? Я знаю, что оранжерея еще не будет готова, но смотрители заверили меня, что смогут привести в порядок остальную часть дома. Конечно, вам необязательно приезжать, но... я бы хотела, чтобы вы были здесь.</p><p>Рэй сглатывает, задавая Бену немой вопрос, который заставляет его зашевелиться и устроиться рядом. <em>«Я собираюсь сказать ей»</em>, беззвучно говорит она. Он кивает, покраснев от кончиков ушей до широкой груди.</p><p>- Я буду рада, Лея. Большое спасибо за приглашение, - она делает паузу, собираясь с силами. – Есть кое-что, что, я думаю, вы должны знать, хотя…</p><p>- Да?</p><p>- Понимаете, Лея... Я хотела сказать вам лично, а в последнее время было слишком много дел, - <em>ложь</em>, – но мы с Беном на самом деле… ну, понимаете…</p><p>Рэй прерывает хриплый смех – поначалу слабый, но затем он постепенно нарастает, и Рэй тоже начинает нервно смеяться, не вполне уверенная, что делать дальше.</p><p>- О, милая. Ты думаешь, я не знала о вас с Беном?</p><p>- Ну, мм…</p><p>- Я думала, ты понимаешь, что пока он проводит в поместье половину своего времени, смотрители не найдут покоя. Видимо, вы двое тоже.</p><p>Зрение Рэй на секунду затуманивается, и она в муках хлопает себя по лицу. <em>Смотрители. </em></p><p>- Лея, боже мой, я не думала, что вы узнаете об этом так, мне жаль, я просто…</p><p>- <em>Рэй</em>. Не за что извиняться. Ты все это время отлично выполняла свою работу, и я тебе доверяю, - говорит она, и сердце Рэй немного замедляется. – Мне было бы очень трудно злиться на единственную девушку, которая сделала моего сына <em>таким</em> счастливым, Рэй. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.</p><p>Рэй вешает трубку и, подавленная, встает с кровати, чтобы принять самый холодный душ в своей жизни, но он затягивает ее обратно.</p><p>- Мне нужно это знать?</p><p>- Ну, для начала, твоя мама точно все знает. А я точно приглашена на Рождество, - начинает она, закрывая глаза. – И нам нужно, чтобы на будущее смотрители подписали соглашение о конфиденциальности.</p><p>По какой-то необъяснимой причине он <em>смеется</em> – так заразительно и опьяняюще, что в итоге Рэй смеется вместе с ним, пока ей не закрывают рот глубоким поцелуем. Поцелуем, который говорит многое, но самое главное – <em>вот оно, ты и я против всего мира.</em></p><p> </p><p>Рождество наступает прежде, чем она успевает подготовиться. Она помогла украсить поместье, расставив повсюду пуансеттии и развесив светящиеся гирлянды, и заставила Бена найти елку и принести в гостиную, оценивая свистом широкие плечи. Они украшают ее вместе, тыкая друг в друга игрушками и целуя крошечные отметины, чтобы смягчить их.</p><p>Когда приезжают Лея и Люк, Бен сдержан и неловок, но старается. И Люк тоже. Тень Хана присутствует рядом с ними на протяжении вечера, но они все <em>стараются</em>. Она не знает об этой семье так уж много, но уверена, что они получили больше, чем считали возможным.</p><p>Благодаря неустанным усилиям Бена на кухне еда оказывается превосходной, а Лея восхищается цветочными композициями и украшениями.</p><p>- Вы действительно изменили это место, Рэй, - хвалит Лея, и в ее глазах есть что-то еще, настолько теплое и любящее, что сейчас Рэй оказывается не в состоянии это оценить. – Хотите устроить нам последнюю экскурсию по оранжерее до наступления весны?</p><p>Она проводит их по своему крошечному святилищу – <em>дому</em>, хотя позволяет себе называть его так только в моменты уединения, – чувствуя на пояснице теплую руку Бена. Она рассказывает, как планирует все устроить, уже сейчас чувствуя мягкий, но сильный запах травы и жизни, и мысли переносятся куда-то далеко, оставляя теряться в этом маленьком мире под стеклянным небом, который появился из ниоткуда, но точно станет чем-то большим. Возможно, почти как она сама.</p><p>Когда Бен и Рэй готовятся ко сну, то устраивают собственный маленький обмен подарками. Она прятала свой в течение нескольких недель, опасаясь, что он найдет и испортит сюрприз.</p><p>Он потрясен и по-детски удивляется, когда она разворачивает набор для каллиграфии вместе со специальной бумагой для практики, и крепко целует ее в губы, выражая благодарность, которую разделяют оба.</p><p>Он дарит ей специальный комбинезон с ромашками, расшитыми по всей поверхности. Джинсовая ткань в ее руках просто роскошна; она смотрит на нее увлажнившимися глазами и представляет, как проходит в комбинезоне по оранжерее, а Бен подкрадывается сзади в теплый весенний день, чтобы поцеловать, прежде чем вернуться к работе.</p><p>Той ночью, когда она засыпает, обнимая голову Бена и рассеянно перебирая его мягкие волосы, то задается вопросом, как, черт возьми, здесь оказалась. Как что-то настолько случайное – контракт на восстановление оранжереи – могло привести ко всему <em>этому</em>.</p><p>Ей снятся ромашки, и наборы для каллиграфии, и бесконечные возможности, которые несет с собой весна даже после самой суровой зимы.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Весна</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><b></b> Весь январь Рэй оставалась комком нервов, и это состояние растянулось и на февраль. Весь прошлый месяц она следила за последними заморозками, выходя ранним утром в одном кардигане и оценивая свое состояние. Все, что нужно, она могла посмотреть на канале погоды, но <em>почувствовать</em> должна была лично, чтобы знать наверняка.</p><p>Однажды утром она просыпается, как от толчка. Она <em>чувствует</em> это. Она выходит на улицу босиком, чтобы убедиться; трава у пальцев ног холодная, но не настолько, чтобы угрожать новыми заморозками. Она просто знает это.</p><p>В волнении она бежит обратно и стряхивает с Бена остатки сна с такой энергией, что он просыпается и кричит об ограблении, прежде чем Рэй успокаивает его поцелуем.</p><p>- Никаких грабителей, время сажать!</p><p>Она выбегает, чтобы переодеться в свой рождественский комбинезон. Его берегли до этого самого момента. Она готовится к новому дню, зная, что к вечеру мышцы будут ныть от боли, а перчатки покроются грязью, зато будет создана новая жизнь.</p><p>Она провела последние несколько месяцев, ухаживая за этой оранжереей, создавая условия, в которых все могло бы расти, но действуя не спеша. И вот она здесь, делает свои последние шаги.</p><p>Неизвестно, что будет после того, как результаты работы будут представлены Лее – скорее всего, она вернется на работу в «Сад», в город с Беном, к той жизни, которую ей более или менее удалось оставить прошлым летом, после согласия на новую работу.</p><p>Эти мысли заставляют плакать. Она привязалась к этому куполообразному стеклянному созданию. Она могла ходить здесь вслепую, опираясь только на мышечную память. Перспектива оставить все это грозила разбить сердце.</p><p>Однако, времени на слезы не было. Она вытаскивает семена и приступает к работе. В конце концов, это большая оранжерея, и потребуется по крайней мере две недели, чтобы правильно сделать все, что было запланировано. Она была готова к этому.</p><p>Через несколько часов Бен приносит ей бублик, напоминая поесть и шутливо хлопая по попе.</p><p>- Мне нравится этот комбинезон. Откуда он?</p><p>- Один милый парень подарил, - отвечает она с полным ртом. Он все равно целует ее, хотя она знает, что в обычное время подобные поцелуи не одобряются.</p><p>Следующие несколько недель они проводят примерно так: она рано встает и погружается на работу в оранжерее, а он приходит несколько раз в день, чтобы принести ей еду и напомнить, как дышать. Лея сообщает, что приедет еще один раз перед официальным открытием в мае, и они договариваются о встрече в конце апреля.</p><p>Мартовские дожди стучат по куполу оранжереи, а Рэй с воодушевлением продолжает работу, проверяя карту и перепроверяя чертежи, чтобы сохранять порядок. Бен продолжает писать. К тому моменту, когда все растения посажены, Рэй погружается в заботливые хлопоты. Каждый день она находит время, чтобы полить каждый участок в отдельности, разговаривая с растениями и напевая им по ходу дела. Бен смотрит так, словно она дикарка, которую он подобрал у обочины дороги, и она допускает, что это правда – но в одном журнале говорилось, что пение помогает цветам расти. Он доверяет ей.</p><p>К этому моменту они с Беном достигли такого уровня домашнего уюта, который заставляет задуматься, как их знакомство могло состояться только прошлым летом. Она держит бутылку с водой на его письменном столе холодной, потому что знает, что он любит писать поздно ночью, а он всегда оставляет сухие полотенца в ванной, потому что знает, как она любит их тепло. Они находят уникальные способы оживить свою любовную жизнь, находя особые места для экспериментов в поместье и старательно избегая при этом смотрителей. Но только не в оранжерее. Никогда.</p><p>В редких случаях, когда ему нужно поехать в город по делам, он привозит ей маленькие безделушки или заглядывает в «Сад», чтобы собрать букеты с помощью Роуз. Он следит за тем, чтобы в них всегда были ромашки.</p><p>Она ходит на рынок, чтобы покупать чернила для занятий каллиграфией, потому что он вечно об этом забывает. Ей нравятся темные следы на его руках, как он наклоняется, чтобы подправить углы.</p><p>Однажды днем, согнувшись над фиалками, она зовет его в оранжерею. Те отстают по темпам роста от других цветов, но она не беспокоится. Он приветствует ее поцелуем в щеку и шепчет в шею.</p><p>- <em>Ммм?</em></p><p>- Как ты думаешь... как ты думаешь, мы сможем приезжать и навещать их, время от времени? Как только я закончу с оранжереей?</p><p>Формально смотрители смогут ухаживать за растениями, когда ее работа будет закончена, и она вспоминает, что это прекрасное время подходит к концу.</p><p>Несколько секунд он молчит, а затем берет ее за руку.</p><p>- Конечно мы сможем, Рэй. Конечно приедем.</p><p>Разумеется, фиалки зацветают вовремя. Наряду с розами, ромашками, магнолиями, плющом и всеми другими растениями, которые она тщательно высаживала в течение прошлого года. Когда в апреле приезжает Лея, они едва начинают прорастать, а крошечные бутоны открываются миру. Рэй <em>сияет</em>, показывая их Лее.</p><p>Они в буквальном смысле создают в оранжерее радугу. Рэй старается подчеркнуть, почему она выбрала то или иное место для каждого цветка или растения, бурно жестикулируя.</p><p>- Рэй, это… - в глазах Леи стоят слезы. Прошлым летом она привела Рэй в разлагающееся, мертвое место, которое нуждалось в правильном уходе, чтобы ожить. Сейчас оно процветало. – Ты превзошла себя.</p><p>Рэй отгоняет эту мысль. Или только пытается. В конце концов, это был год работы.</p><p>- Здесь? Я... ну да. Кажется, я правда это сделала?</p><p>Обе смеются, и Лея смотрит на нее по-новому – будто бы с гордостью. Рэй представляет, каково это, сохранить такие отношения между ними на всю жизнь. Она уже воспринимает эту женщину как свекровь, но хранит эти мысли при себе, боясь сглазить и разрушить крошечный островок стабильности, который посчастливилось найти.</p><p>- Ты рада, что вернешься в свой магазин?</p><p>Рэй вздыхает, пряча руки в недра комбинезона, и возится с вышитыми ромашками.</p><p>- Да и… нет? Я скучаю по нему – владению собственной маленькой системой, миром. Но на какое-то время я решила, что <em>здесь</em> был мой мир. Будет трудно попрощаться.</p><p>Кажется, Лея собирается ответить, но прежде чем открывает рот, Бен зовет ее.</p><p>- Мама? Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.</p><p>Рэй понимает его и не следует за Леей, решая еще раз пройтись по оранжерее и проверить, не осталась ли на плитке грязь. Она не знает, о чем Бен хотел бы поговорить со своей матерью, но дни подслушивания остались в прошлом.</p><p>Весна всегда ощущалась, как глоток свежего воздуха. На Набу это чувствовалось <em>особенно</em>, а мир медленно освобождался от зимнего покрывала и искал солнечный свет, тянувшись вверх.</p><p>День, который Лея выбрала для открытия оранжереи, - это<em> идеальный </em>весенний день. Рэй встает рано и оставляет Бена досыпать в постели, чтобы убедиться, что в оранжерее все в порядке. Она спрашивает смотрителей, нужна ли помощь, и те отправляют ее в большую столовую, где она расставляет тарелки и столы для праздника.</p><p>Из «Сада» привезли несколько букетов, и она берет из них маленькие цветы для украшения фруктовых композиций, сырных досок и столового серебра.</p><p>Она пригласила Роуз и Финна, а Лея пошла по своему собственному списку. Пока все действительно не <em>началось</em>, заняться было нечем, поэтому она возвращается в комнату, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Бен, уже проснувшийся, роется в телефоне и при виде нее расплывается в улыбке. Однако та не касается его глаз.</p><p>- Все в порядке? – спрашивает она, раздеваясь до белья перед тем, как пойти в душ.</p><p>Он мычит в ответ, хотя все равно выглядит так, будто увидел призрака. Однако Рэй слишком волновалась из-за оранжереи, чтобы беспокоиться и об этом, поэтому принимает душ и собирается.</p><p>Выбранное ей платье белого цвета, с оборками по краям и маленькими желтыми цветами вдоль воротника. Оно скромное, но она не хочет отодвигать на задний план свое творение и стремится к простоте.</p><p>Бен собирается следом и надевает классическую рубашку и брюки, которые напоминают ей о том самом первом дне. Теперь-то она точно знала, как заставить его улыбнуться; могла раскрыть его сокровенные тайны и самые большие страхи. Он тоже знал ее. Он был ей ближе всех. И все благодаря ее оранжерее.</p><p>Нужно перестать называть ее своей. Это <em>не так</em>, и, хотя они с Беном не собирались расставаться в ближайшее время, сейчас называть своим то, что принадлежало ему, было бы неуместно.</p><p>Лея развлекает своих прибывших гостей, а Бен, Рэй, Финн и Роуз собираются вместе, наблюдая, как начинается торжество.</p><p>Помимо Люка и другого дяди Бена, Лэндо, в основном к веселью присоединились коллеги Леи, но, учитывая тот факт, что она была сенатором, это были важные гости.</p><p>Рэй чувствует, будто ей здесь совсем не место. Она говорит Бену, а он крепче сжимает ее талию и целует в щеку.</p><p>- Ты самое яркое создание в комнате. Не забывай об этом.</p><p>Когда приходит время произносить речи, Лея рассказывает о весне и новой жизни, жестом прося Рэй подойти, когда закончит. Рэй выглядит, как олень в свете фар, но все равно выходит вперед, думая о своей оранжерее. И Бене. И этой крошечной жизни, которую она прожила за последний год.</p><p>- В прошлом году я была всего лишь флористом с коммерческой лицензией. Затем я провела год в этих стенах – а если конкретнее, <em>тех</em> стеклянных стенах, чтобы привнести жизнь туда, где ее не было. Когда я попала сюда, это место... Надеюсь, вы простите меня, Лея, но здесь был бардак. Я провела лето за уборкой, чтобы начать с нуля и подготовить пространство для чего-то нового, - при этих словах она осмеливается взглянуть на Бена, ловит его взгляд и больше не отворачивается. – Я поняла, что можно всегда найти место для новой жизни, если хочешь дать ей вырасти. Весна <em>всегда</em> будет где-то рядом, а вместе с ней – и новые возможности. Для меня большая честь разделить этот момент со всеми вами, и я надеюсь, вам понравится то, что получилось. Это место точно сделало мне в ответ один, а то и два подарка.</p><p>Она не понимает, что начала плакать, до тех пор, пока не звучат аплодисменты, а сама не подходит к Бену и не обнимает его.</p><p>Затем гости просачиваются в оранжерею, и их <em>оханья</em> и <em>аханья</em> звучат, как музыка для ушей Рэй. Она отвечает на вопросы, проходя по оранжерее, берет визитки и обещает наверстать упущенное и посмотреть задний двор <em>того</em> сенатора или сад <em>того</em> сановника.</p><p>Оранжерея пустеет, когда в главном зале приходит время напитков, но Рэй остается, восхищаясь собственным проектом. Да, ей все еще было грустно оставлять его, но она бесконечно гордилась тем, что сделала. И не замечает здесь Бена, пока тот не откашливается.</p><p>Она оборачивается и спешит обнять его.</p><p>- Ох, Бен. Сегодня все прошло хорошо, как считаешь?</p><p>- Благодаря тебе. Ты же знаешь, правда? Ты единственная причина, по которой это место все еще существует.</p><p>Она слушала похвалу весь день, но <em>это</em> заставляет ее краснеть. Она замечает, что он все еще бледен, как призрак.</p><p>- Я в порядке, просто много думал в последнее время.</p><p>- Да?</p><p>- Я думал об этом, о нас… и, Рэй…</p><p>Она перестает соображать, сердце бешено колотится в груди, когда до нее доходит, что должно произойти. Она завершила проект, она сделала свою работу, все было весело и забавно, но теперь он собирается <em>уйти от нее</em>, и она останется без него и единственного места в мире, которое когда-либо могла назвать <em>домом</em>, и...</p><p>- Рэй, эй. Погоди. В чем дело? - он встряхивает ее, и она понимает, что у нее небольшая гипервентиляция. Она закрывает глаза, сдерживая слезы. Она произнесла <em>целую</em> речь о нем, об этой чертовой оранжерее и <em>весне</em>, и ...</p><p>- Рэй, - его голос стал тверже. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты поговорила со мной.</p><p>- Если ты собираешься порвать со мной, пожалуйста, сделай это быстро, - умоляет она дрожащим голосом.</p><p>- Что? <em>Порвать с тобой? </em>Боже мой, Рэй, милая, я не расстаюсь с тобой.</p><p>- Нет?</p><p>Он качает головой, и она бьет его по руке.</p><p>- Почему ты не мог начать с этого!</p><p>- Ты не дала мне открыть рот!</p><p>Она смущенно вздыхает, закрывая лицо руками.</p><p>- Прости. Я запаниковала.</p><p>Он смеется и прижимает ее к себе.</p><p>- Рэй, я был бы полным идиотом, если бы порвал с тобой. Да, я идиот, но не настолько.</p><p>Рэй смеется и замечает, что на небе так же много звезд, как той ночью, когда они впервые здесь поцеловались. На этот раз, однако, в воздухе витают цветочные ароматы – весомое доказательство того, что слишком многое успело измениться. И как много осталось времени, чтобы продолжать меняться.</p><p>- Тогда в чем дело?</p><p>Он снова начинает нервничать и роется в кармане.</p><p>- Что ж... у меня была запланирована речь, но потом ты заставила меня поволноваться, и я боюсь, что почти все забыл, так что... можешь просто закрыть глаза для меня?</p><p>Она подыгрывает, скромно зажмуриваясь.</p><p>- Хорошо, мистер Соло. Глаза закрыла.</p><p>- Хорошо, - она слышит, как он возится с карманом, затем шелест листьев. – А теперь открой.</p><p>Он не стоит перед ней, как раньше. Нет, когда Рэй открывает глаза, она видит Бена Соло, ворчливого сына женщины, заключившей с ней контракт на восстановление оранжереи, стоящим на одном колене с благоговейным блеском во взгляде.</p><p>- Рэй, я не... хорош в речах. Но ты заставляешь меня хотеть стать таким. Ты делаешь так, что я хочу писать для тебя стихи, готовить завтрак, обед и ужин, покупать комбинезоны с <em>цветами</em> и учиться различать гортензии и фиалки... Рэй, благодаря тебе я хочу делать все это и многое другое. Каждый божий день, до конца моей жизни. Ты выйдешь за меня замуж?</p><p>Рэй плачет; она знает, что плачет и из-за этого течет тушь, но ей все равно, потому что любовь всей ее жизни только что попросила выйти за него замуж. Они вдвоем одни на фоне неба, полного звезд, и оранжереи, полной ее цветов, и она уже чувствует за плечами будущее, поднимающее ее и уносящее прочь.</p><p>- Боже, Бен, да. Да, я выйду за тебя замуж!</p><p>Он встает, чтобы надеть кольцо – с прекрасным бриллиантом с той же эмблемой, что и на кольце Леи, - ей на палец и страстно целует. Этот поцелуй – еще одно обещание: <em>я буду с тобой до конца времен.</em></p><p>Она не удивляется, узнав при встрече с Леей, Роуз и Финном, что они были в курсе его намерения сделать предложение. Они с Роуз сидят и фантазируют о свадьбе – которая пройдет здесь, решает Рэй, прямо здесь, в ее оранжерее, - а ее цветы, ее дети, кажется, тоже это понимают и раскрываются навстречу лунному свету, и это самое прекрасное цветение, которое она когда-либо видела.</p><p> </p><p>Когда Бен и Рэй готовятся ко сну той ночью, она не может перестать смотреть на кольцо. Она выпила не больше бокала шампанского, но чувствует себя пьяной и одновременно полной – очевидно, восторга чувствовать себя любимой.</p><p>Той ночью Бен обнимает ее, как и сотни раз прежде, и спрашивает, счастлива ли она.</p><p>- Бен, я счастлива так, как никогда раньше, - она целует его нежно, мягко. – У меня только одна просьба.</p><p>- Что угодно.</p><p>- Мы по-прежнему сможем бывать здесь почаще? Теперь, когда все закончилось, я знаю, в этом нет необходимости, но все же хотела бы приезжать и ухаживать за оранжереей. Это возможно?</p><p>В этот раз он целует ее так же мягко. Так же нежно. Вкладывая в этот поцелуй каждую каплю любви.</p><p>- Рэй, оранжерея, все здесь – твое. Твое, и ты можешь делать с ними что захочешь. Где бы ты ни была, я хочу быть рядом.</p><p>Он целует ее еще раз, для верности, и Рэй засыпает той ночью, зная, что вот-вот увидит старт своей оставшейся жизни. Этот год был только началом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>